A Secret Destroyed
by Rachelle123
Summary: based on the movie. I've just started the books. Lusty thoughts and a developing romance between Caspian and Susan, proves to cause more trouble than they had thought. Rated m for later chapters. Caspian/Susan BTW IT'S NOT FINISHED!
1. Walks and Bitter Welcomes

The Secret that destroyed

A Secret Destroyed (Based on movie)

Chapter 1: Walks and bitter welcomes

Much was certain about their situation. War was upon them, change was inevitable and a new understanding of love was blossoming. The time of peace was behind them and a time of destruction stood in their way. It was a year of impatient waiting and unbearable boredom, for the Pevensie children. It wasn't until, the young Prince Caspian, summoned them back to Narnia; their true home. That they learned of the atrocities occurring in their absence. The pain and suffering endured by the Narnians; it was indeed a thousand years later, and the times were different. The magic had been vanished and forgotten. Nobody cared for the woods anymore, nor would anyone listen. The world of Narnia, was in chaos, as seen through the eyes of the Kings and Queens; Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. Only, with the help of a handsome prince and the existing Narnians, would they succeed in restoring the land that was once a magical place. Each one of them thought they were fighting for peace. It was only one of them, who knew they were fighting for love. A love that he knew was forbidden, but he couldn't help but steal the fruit that he so desired.

"Where is Caspian?" Susan asked, slightly interested, but not at all ambitious on finding him herself; she licked her arid full lips and lay stiffly on the grass with Lucy. Hiding her eyes with her forearm from the beaming sun. It was noon in Narnia, and much too hot to continue on foot. Every one was scattered about the land, but not far from one another. Chattering amongst them selves. Some were catching up on sleep, while others anxiously prepared themselves for battle. Peter lay on his stomach, sleeping carefully his hand never fully leaving his sword. Edmund was nowhere to be seen, as was Caspian. Susan propped herself up on her two elbows. The sun was blinding and burning her fare-freckled skin. She glazed around at everyone, trying to locate her brother and the Prince that she knew very little about. They were still nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Caspian?" Susan inquired again to Lucy; Lucy sighed and rolled over onto her back.

"I believe he's Edmund. At least, that's what I heard."

"From who?"

"Well, I heard they were taking a walk to the river to get cleaned up. But that's all I know. Why are you so concerned, anyway?"

"I'm not…I just don't – you know what? Never mind! I'll go look for them myself."

"Why Susan? It's much too hot, you'll be burnt to a crisp."

"If that's the worst that could happen, then I'll take my chances. Besides, I'm bored and you and Peter aren't much company."

"Alright, then."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Susan asked hopefully, for she did not want to face Caspian alone.

"Just go, Susan."

"Ugh—fine!" Susan got up abruptly and dusted herself off with her free hand. While the other was pinning her hair back. "I wont be long." Lucy didn't respond, instead she rolled back onto her stomach.

Susan sighed and made her way to the thick of still trees. She began to think back to the first time she met Caspian. When he looked at her longer than the others. She was never much interested in boys her age; or boys in general, so she wasn't much of an expert when it came to liking them. However, it was quite clear to her, that Caspian fancied her. A rush on conviction flew through her when she thought of him looking at her. It was strange and unusual but the feeling was nice and foreign to her. She sub-consciously wondered now, how she looked. (Whether or not she was fit for a queen or not.) Frightened by her thoughts, she began straightening out her clothes and running her fingers over her face in search of any blemishes or bumps. Finally, she took her hair down and ran her fingers through. When she decided she was descent, she continued on foot.

"Silly…" She whispered to herself. "Silly…silly…foolish!" She said more audibly.

"What's silly?" Susan's eyes widened and she turned quickly on her heel, to face Edmund.

"Edmund! You nearly scared me half to death!"

"Well, lets hope it doesn't come to that!" Another familiar yet indefinite voice was heard in the clearing. Prince Caspian stepped forward. He was wearing the same cream cotton shirt and brown slacks. His hair was wet; evidently from swimming. And his face was as devastatingly beautiful as it was when she first met him.

"Why are you alone?" Edmund asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Susan shrugged. "Lucy wouldn't come."

"Lucy would hardly be of any use if some one were to find you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"These are dangerous times, Susan. You can't go off wandering around the place. It's not safe, like it used to be."

"Thank-you for your concern, Edmund. But I can handle myself."

"Not against the Telmarine Men, who would out number you."

"How dare you!" Susan's fare skin was bursting with colour.

"He is quite right, Susan. You must take more precaution." Caspian's voice was much more welcoming than Edmund. He stared at her uncertainly, as if waiting for her to go off on him, next. The colour intensified, but she was blushing. Her body loosened and she smiled bitterly.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Edmund scowled at Susan and Caspian and began to walk back to the camp. Susan and Caspian followed a little ways behind him. They walked in silence. Caspian found himself glancing over at Susan, more often than not. He felt a strange aching in his loins when he looked at her. He examined her soft porcelain skin that has been barely kissed by the sun. His eyes although begged to stay longer, briefly resided on her perfect breasts. He began to feel hot and bothered, and it wasn't the sun. Sweat dripped off his skin and he licked his lips while running a shaky hand through his wet hair. Susan noticed his perpetual staring and found she was too shaking slightly.

"See anything you like?" She questioned him, after the long, drawn out silence between him.

Caspian cleared his dry throat. "Pardon me?"

"I just thought I'd say something, before the silence drove me mad."

"Oh…" He laughed nervously. He searched franticly around his head for what to say next. But nothing seemed to jump out at him. Embarrassment flooded his face and he was now swarming with colour.

"Thank-you" Susan said unexpectedly.

He smiled. "For what?"

"For calling us back, of course."

"If I'd had known how beautiful the high queen was. I would have blown the horn sooner." He said in a velvety smooth hypnotizing voice. Susan couldn't help but tremble at the sound.

"Ha-ha, very funny." She said.

"It was no joke."

"It was rather corny, though."

"What is corny?"

"Oh…well it's when – well, it just seemed a little unoriginal."

Caspian's face lowered. "That's all I've got. I'm not very good at this, you know."

"I'm sorry…I guess I'm not either."

"So we're both horrible at speaking to one another?"

"Hey, at least we have something in common now!"

"What a relief…I thought I was never going warm up to you." He winked and nudged her arm gently. Susan blushed.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

Caspian looked serious, apparently understanding what she meant. "I don't know. I guess all we have is faith. I'm certain things will soon be the different."

"I hope so…"

"Although I do hope that something will stay the same." He said, almost as if he were speaking to himself.

"And what is that?" She raised a curious eyebrow.

"Nothing…it's nothing…not yet."

"Hmm…you're not going to tell me…"

"Now is not the time. Can you promise me something, your highness?"

Susan looked at Caspian, their eyes searching each other carefully. He stopped and put a cautious hand on her shoulder, and held her firmly; his intense brown eyes staring into her equally as intense blue eyes. Susan gulped and nodded.

"Don't go into the woods alone…"

"I wont." She answered almost immediately.

"Thank-you."

Caspian didn't speak to Susan again, for the time being. They continued to walk in silence back to the others. Susan felt a longing to walk with him forever. Caspian felt that if he were near her any longer that he might explode. Just the pure scent of her hair, sent him over the edge. As soon as they reached camp, Caspian became rather distant. He needed some time to think. The problem was, he could only think of Susan.


	2. Fires and Desires

Chapter 2: Fires and Desires

Chapter 2: Fires and Desires

Twilight had approached and Susan sat flustered and slightly annoyed at the way things went between herself and Caspian, previous that day. She sat with her siblings on an old forgotten log; that was placed near the bonfire they conjured when the cool nights air began to chill. Susan wrapped a blanket around Lucy when she drifted off to sleep. Peter and Edmund continued talking quietly; while Susan kept stealing glances across the fire at Caspian. Caspian sat far away from the Pevensies, on the other side, as it were. He appeared to be glaring at them, unless Susan was mistaken, he seemed rather discontent. She had the sneaking suspicion that he envied the foursome and felt vaguely left out. Susan did not want to seem forward, so she remained seated where she was.

Finally Peter spoke.

"Maybe, I should invite him over here. He looks a little uncomfortable over there by himself." Susan looked at Peter and tried not to show her excitement.

"Yes, you're quite right Peter." Peter smiled, took the initiative and walked over to Caspian. On the way, he greeted the fellow Narnians and created small talk with some of them, before actually reaching Caspian.

"Hello, Peter." Caspian said quietly, through tight lips.

Peter felt awkward and therefore folded his arms across his chest and nodded. Caspian waited for Peter to say something, (almost as if he waited for an invitation to sit with them.)

"Hey, so do you want to come sit with us…were having a little…uh… talk. I think it would be prudent if you would join." Caspian's face lit up a little.

"Okay…well if it's necessary that we talk about our plans for war. Than I suppose I could come over."

"Great…brilliant." Peter mumbled.

The two young men ventured over to where Susan, Edmund and Lucy sat. Lucy was asleep and Edmund was reading. Peter took the one empty seat that wasn't beside Susan. Peter and Edmund continued to chat with one another. Caspian had the choice to squeeze in between Lucy and Susan or remain standing. He chose to stand. Susan sat in silence as Caspian impatiently shifted from one foot to the other; wrapping his arms around himself. He exhaled tuffs of smoke, or at least it looked like smoke. The air was very cold and Caspian was standing far away from the fire – and Susan.

The sun was now completely set and darkness crept over the land of Narnia. The fire began to diffuse and many drifted off to sleep. Peter and Edmund curled up close to the fire to keep warm. Within moments the sound of faint snoring and heavy breathing filled the air. Caspian decided he'd take a walk, clear his mind. As he was walking, Susan's face suddenly sprang into his mind. He tried to push it away, but his sub-conscious mind wouldn't allow it. So he gave in. First, he only thought of her face and how it practically glowed in the sunlight. Second, he thought of her voice. How it was sweet and although the accent was very foreign to him, it seemed to be his favourite sound. While, thinking of her silky sweet voice, he began to wonder what she'd sound like if she were moaning – his name.

"No!" He shouted aloud, for his mind wondered too far. Caspian shook his head and continued walking freely. Still, thinking about Susan, Caspian tried to keep his thoughts clean. But then he thought of her body and how pronounced her breasts were. When she breathed, he'd watch them rise and fall and he'd become hypnotized. He wasn't ignorant enough to not notice her hips and how she walked with a certain stagger. He longed to grasp onto her hips and hold her close to his body. As much as he felt embarrassed to think it, he wanted to make her his—he wanted to feel the sensation of being inside her warmth. Explore her depths – make her sweat and moan and beg for more. He wanted to search her entire body with his mouth; perhaps she could do the same for him. Caspian began to feel the same sensation he had felt earlier. He looked down and noticed that he did indeed, invoke up enough desire and it began to show. Humiliated, Caspian looked around briefly to make sure no one was watching. He slipped a hand into his pants and tried to calm his nerves. It seemed to be working and the sexual yearning was partially being satisfied. While he was defusing his little problem, he automatically thought of Susan – it was almost inevitable, that he would. Finally, he gasped a soft groan and he was finished. He removed the hand and straightened himself up; he then sighed and turned around – only to face a very confused Susan.

"Susan! What are you doi—I thought you weren't going to wander off alone anymore."

"What were you doing? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I don't know…I heard you... I thought you were hurt."

"No, I'm perfectly fine…I was just going for a walk. Clear my mind…you know," He laughed nervously and Susan eyed him curiously. Caspian, however, felt a bit elated. Somehow, he felt calm around Susan now. "Did you follow me?" He inquired suddenly.

"Yes…only because I was worried."

"About me?" He grinned.

"Yes…Alright, how about we walk back to camp together. We should both be getting some rest. You especially—We can't very well have you become comatose now can we?"

"No, I guess not."

Susan smiled; a gust of wind blew past her, catching a strand of hair and placing it on her face. Caspian caught the piece and put it behind her ear. He then slowly caressed her face with the back of his hand.

He put his hand on the small of her back, dangerously close to her behind. Then held her chin while his thumb grazed her full bottom lip.

"You're quite beautiful, you know that." Susan furrowed her brow and removed his hand from her face.

"What are you doing?" She stepped away – losing contact between them.

"I'm sorry."

Susan didn't accept, instead she stormed off. Caspian caught up with her and she turned around and stomped on his foot.

"Ouch!" He bellowed, "That really hurt!"

"I don't care!"

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did?"

"What?"

"You know the whole, _I'm prince Caspian…oh Susan you're beautiful…blah blah blah" _

"I thought girls liked to hear that!"

"Yes, but from someone who means it."

Caspian stepped forward and grabbed Susan by the elbows—forcing her to face him. She tried to pull away but he held her firmly with both hands.

"Please stop…" She murmured.

"Stop what?"

"I don't like being this close to you."

"Why not?" His voice nearly purred.

"It makes me uncomfortable…" She struggled to get loose, but he only tightened his grip.

"Does it really?" He learned his face towards her. Her lips began to tremble. Caspian's lips were inches from her own, his breath tickled her skin and the sweetness of his scent surrounded her. "Still nervous?"

She gulped. "Yes…"

He put his hand on her back again and beckoned her close to him – so close they her breasts her pressing up against his chest. Susan, although reluctant to let him get away with this, felt oddly anxious to see where he was going. Even, excited – for she could not deny the strong sexual tension between them. Caspian let his hand sink lower, and Susan gasped with pleasure rather than distain. Finally, Susan relaxed her muscles and became rather limp in his arms. Caspian leaned in and kissed her full lips softly. Susan, to her immense surprise responded back with much enthusiasm. He removed his hands from her backside and held her face as he devoured her mouth with his. Passion began to overflow his senses and he deepened the kiss. Susan was inexperienced in the matter of kissing. She broke free and was gasping for air. Caspian didn't let her have a breather, for he seized upon her mouth again. He begged for entry with his tongue but Susan wouldn't give in. She began to feel overwhelmed and tried to break free of his fervent grasp. She pulled away from his lips, but Caspian kept placing kisses all over her throat and jaw.

"Caspian…" She cried. He moaned in satisfaction as his name was pouring from her lips. "Stop…please!"

"Mmm…what's wrong?"

"We can't do this…"

He laughed and swooped in to steal another kiss. Susan blocked his lips with her fingers and pushed him away.

He was confused and a little hurt. "I thought you wanted this too."

"I don't know…what I want." She confessed.

"I don't understand."

"Neither, do I…"

"Susan, I've never felt this way about anyone. I want you."

"Why me? You barely know me." She sighed.

"Ah…but I want to know you!"

"Why didn't you try to get to know me then? Before all this."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I don't know…that's the problem."

"The way I see it, is that you should have to prove that you care about me. I will not give into this again." And she was certain of it.

"I do care about you."

"Prove it!"

**A/N: hehehe Hoped you liked it.**

**I wanted to get the ball rolling with their relationship. The smutty stuff wont be till either the next chapter or the one after that! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Hot Days and Passionate Nights

Chapter 2: Fires and Desires

Chapter 3: Hot Days and Passionate Nights

Caspian did not sleep very well that night, not very well at all. He tossed, he turned and all the while wondering what on earth he was going to say to Susan in the morning. After their little _rendezvous_ in the forest, Susan asked him to walk her back. She didn't speak to him once --nor did she say good night. Caspian was quite aware of her antagonism towards him now. However, the sleep-deprived prince was satisfied. He had never kissed a girl before, let alone one he had feelings for. He had heard talk from his friends about their experiences with females; but he always thought it was unnatural and strange to connect ones lips with another. Caspian had never felt the urge to be with a woman…until Susan. He was a man and he knew the basic mechanics of sex; for one day he thought he would have to provide an heir. Unfortunately, Caspian was so inexperienced; he didn't have the slightest clue how to perform the act. Earlier when he was with Susan, he acted on his strong male instinct. Caspian found himself wondering whether his male nature would help him along. If things were to ever develop with Susan again. He knew that if he were to ask Peter for help, he would earn himself a black eye. Caspian knew he was in predicament; War was upon them whether he wanted it or not. His throne was taken violently away from him and he hasn't slept in two days. But somehow, all of those things seemed insignificant, if he didn't have Susan's respect.

--

Susan awoke with a pain in her stomach and an ache in her head. Her head pounded; as if someone were banging profusely on giant drums and her stomach was filled with butterflies and all sorts of annoying feelings. Susan hadn't slept well that night either. Her pain was intensified when a hand swatted at her head.

"Oi!" She bellowed.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Lucy's voice seemed to screech to every irritating interval.

"I am awake! You pestering little git!" Susan was about to attack _young _Lucy, but a strong hand grabbed her own.

"Susan hasn't had her breakfast, Lucy. You don't want to make her angry…we wont like Susan when she's angry!" Edmund began mimicking a troll. He grabbed Lucy and flung her over his shoulder; playfully, pretending to drop her. Lucy cried with laughter, but Susan only dropped back down into her comfortable sleeping position.

"Edmund!" She laughed as he mercilessly tickled her. "—Stop! I'm going to be—" She giggled some more. "—Sick!!"

"Oh, put her down! She's making a racket!" said Peter.

Edmund put her down carefully and gave Peter a significant look, before retreating to get some breakfast. Lucy sat down beside Susan's sleeping form and began to sing to her.

"I'm telling you, Lucy! If you don't cut it out! I'll…" Susan stopped her threat, when she saw Caspian emerge from the forest with a couple of Narnians. They had awoken early and went searching for food. Caspian smiled at her briefly before busying himself with the preparation. Susan almost smiled back, before she remembered that she was still pretending to be angry with him.

"Why Susan, you're as red as a tomato." Lucy teased.

"Shut up!" Susan retorted in a hushed whisper.

"Are you blushing?" Giggled Lucy.

Peter chuckled. "That's because, she fancies Prince Caspian."

"No!" Lucy gasped.

"Shut up, Peter!"

"Don't deny it! Edmund told me so."

"Edmund, you little rat!"

Edmund turned at the sound of his name, he had his mouth half stuffed with food. "Wuuuut?" He muffled out.

Susan stood up and stormed off towards the forest.

"Susan!" Lucy bellowed.

"Come back here Susan." Peter demanded.

"SUuzzzen!" Edmund tried to communicate to his sister, but alas his mouth was still stuffed with food.

"Where is she going?" Peter inquired, but only received shrugs from his siblings. Caspian walked over to them, with a look was displeasure plastered on his face.

"Where is Susan going?" He couldn't hide the obvious concern in his voice.

"We were teasing her about you, so she left." Peter said grinning.

Caspian furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about? She left?"

"Yes, probably to use the lou or something." Edmund said.

Caspian's confusion was still evident. "The lou?"

Edmund rolled his brown eyes. "Never mind…"

"Why would you just let her go alone?" Caspian was outraged.

Peter looked indifferent—he shrugged. "It's daylight! Besides she's a smart girl…she wont go far." He said while walking away from the three of them. Caspian continued to grimace at Peter's back.

"Where are you going now?" Lucy asked suddenly when Caspian started to walk in the same direction Susan went.

--

Susan was infuriated and she didn't know why. Maybe, it was the fact that they were right and she hated to admit it. Or maybe, she was upset that she had kissed Caspian and they all probably knew. She suspected that Caspian told them. She never figured him as the type of boy to kiss and tell; but what enraged her above all else, was that she was scared to admit she was falling and falling hard for him. She went so far within the woods that she couldn't hear the sounds of the camp. Instead she heard the faint sound of the river and the stillness of the air. Perhaps it was a little too still for her liking and much to quiet. It felt like the eye of the storm, right before the real disaster took its toll. Susan felt a rush of fear and longed to be back with her family…and Caspian. Without any warning, Susan heard a loud and unmistakable snap. She looked around rapidly. Her heart pounding in her chest, she saw nothing. Susan let out a loud sigh and began walking back.

"Susan?" Her name seemed to roll of his tongue. Caspian emerged from the trees; he smiled carefully and made his way towards her.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I was worried. You have to stop wondering off on your own."

"Please, don't tell me what to do. I'm older than you are…" Susan put her stubborn hands on her hips and her attitude was radiating off her. If Caspian were smart he'd avoid her at all costs. But Caspian was much to taken with Susan, if he let her alone—his world would be meaningless.

"That doesn't matter to me. The very thought of you hurt or ceasing to exist—well it's agonizing."

Susan's hard expression softened and her stature loosened.  
"You mean that…don't you?"

"I would not say it, unless it was true."

Susan closed the space between them. Caspian eyed her curiously—her eyes were unexpectedly filled with warmth. Susan reached her hand up to touch his soft tan skin with the back of her hand. She was fully aware that she was once again giving into his charm. It was impossible to resist, especially when she had such strong feelings for him.

"You know, Queen Susan—I"

"Shh" She barely grazed his lips with her fingers. Caspian stopped talking immediately, and Susan stood on her toes to reach his mouth. Caspian was more than willing to embrace her kiss.

Caspian broke away first.

"I thought I was to prove my love for you."

"Love?" She asked suddenly.

He blushed in embarrassment. "Or not…"

"Well, don't think you're off the hook…I still expect total reassurance."

He looked forlorn. "I will try…"

"Don't worry, I'm an easy assessor." She teased.

--

Caspian and Susan sat by the river together all morning. Discussing their life and the people that they have met along the way. Caspian asked about Narnia and Susan was far too pleased to talk about it. They sat side by side with their feet submerged in the water. Caspian would occasionally hold her hand in his while they talked. But Susan, never let him keep it. The sun was beaming down on them and the air was hot was dry. Both Susan and Caspian's clothes were sticking to them.

"I suppose we should go back." Susan said.

Caspian got up and held his hand out for Susan. "Let's cool off first." He motioned to the river.

"What? No! I do not have a bathing suit…" Caspian smirked at her and began removing his shirt. "Caspian! What are you…?" He took of the sweat stained shirt, only to reveal his toned chest.

Caspian ran and jumped in, splashing Susan with vast amounts of water.

"Are you coming in?" He grinned, mostly in anticipation of seeing Susan with little to no clothing on.

Susan sat back down on the edge of the water. "I don't think so."

"Oh come on, Susan." He swam up to her, putting his arms on her knees and resting his head on his arms. He looked up at Susan; his eyes were piercing into hers. She found it hard to breathe. "Please?" His voice almost melted in the smothering heat.

"Oh all right!" She stood up and started to undress. Caspian turned around to give her privacy. Susan slowly dipped herself into the cool water, she let out a satisfying sigh and Caspian began to feel lightheaded.

"I'm in, you can turn around."

"Susan, you're very beautiful." He said as he swan nearer to her.

Susan rolled her immaculate blue eyes. "Oh, please. Can't we go a day without you calling me that?"

"No—you need to hear it all the time." He chuckled and swam even closer to her, Susan again forgot to breath; she fell faint and sunk a little under water. Caspian held her up and was treading with her in his arms. They looked at each other with complete adoration. And Susan felt content in his arms. Caspian leaned his head closer to hers and kissed her cheek very chastely. Susan was rather disappointed but appreciated the gesture all the same.

"Susan!" Lucy screamed in shock. Caspian broke free from Susan and swam away.

"Caspian?" Edmund said rather appalled.

"Hello, Lucy…Edmund." Caspian said politely, whilst still submerged in water.

"We've been looking for you two all morning! We need to keep going!" Lucy said.

"Yes, if you two are done frolicking." Edmund was trying to restrain from laughing.

"We were just cooling off." Susan retorted.

"Sure, sure." Edmund teased.

"Oh, shut up Edmund."

The three Pevensies and Caspian made their way back to the base. All of the Narnian's were packing up and preparing them selves for another long day of walking in the excruciating heat. The preparation took exactly one hour; they began their voyage at noon in Narnia. It wasn't long until complaints and moans were heard throughout the crowd. Every one was getting tired fast and sun burnt even more rapidly. Blisters were forming on their swollen feet and rashes on their faces.

"I'm exhausted…" Lucy groaned for the tenth time that day. Caspian offered to carry her and she was very obliged to take him up on his offer. She soon fell asleep on his back. Caspian found it to be peaceful, having her breath in and out; for he was also wearisome and in deep need of a respite. Susan walked with him and they continued chatting about anything and every thing. It had been four long hours since their last meal and rest. Peter didn't want to stop, but the needs of his soldiers were dire. He kept them going until early evening.

"Peter, we must stop." Susan begged, she was nearly panting.

"Alright!" Peter wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Listen up everyone. We're stopping here for the night." There were sighs of relief. "Set up your tents because there will be rain tonight, I am certain of it. Tomorrow we will leave earlier. No one is to wonder off, because it only slows us down." Peter looked accusingly at Susan and Caspian.

--

Caspian set up his small one-man tent where he stored his armor and weapons. It was very late and he was in need of sleep. Once set up, he settled himself in. Peter was definitely right about the rain, it was pounding against his tent. Caspian began to drift off to sleep, when he heard shuffling outside. He grabbed his sword swiftly and clutched onto to it. He was ready for the worst; however the worst could only be construed as the best. Susan stood at the entrance of his tent. She allowed herself in; she was wearing only her night robes and was shivering from the rain. Caspian's eyes were locked on her very prominent breasts. She knelt down and Caspian sat up to meet her gaze. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered.

"Tonight…is a good time to prove how you feel."

--

**A/N: MUAHAHHAHAHAAHha…**

**Smut next chapter.**


	4. Experiences and Love

A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was too fast and not enough character development

**A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was too fast and not enough character development. I must admit I was having trouble writing it. But what's done is done. Here is the chapter I know you've all been waiting for.**

Experiences and love

"Susan, should we do this?" Caspian reached out his hand and delicately stroked her soft porcelain skin. She was certainly shaking; her breathing was jagged and her face filled with an overwhelming heat. Caspian could sense her bravery, but somehow she faltered when she came in contact with him. Susan knew she was ready—she was in fact mature and older than Caspian. If anything, Caspian should feel anxious. Nervous was an understatement for him. His face swam with colour; his palms were sweaty and stiff from clenching them too fight. Caspian's clothes were once again sticking to him with sweat and he longed to remove them. Susan sat down and crossed her legs; there was a small space between them now.

"I want to." She admitted.

"I do too. Isn't this too soon for you?"

"Caspian, we both could be dead soon. I think I should just for once let my body take control instead of my brain…did I just say that?"

Caspian chuckled quietly. "You did."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"I care about you…somehow…I actually care about you." She taunted him, but the truth behind her words was quite conspicuous.

"I think I _might_ fall in love with you," Caspian teased her back. "We'll see how tonight goes though." Susan playfully smacked his arm. Caspian grabbed her wrist and intertwined his fingers with hers. She smiled when he kissed the palm of her hand.

Susan moved closer to him; Caspian placed his hands on top of her shoulders and without any struggle he slid her night robe off. Still not revealing her, he kissed her now bare shoulders. Slowly he ran his warm tongue and his soft lips along her collar and up her throat. He positioned himself so that he was now on his knees. Susan followed his action; letting her robes fall to the floor. Caspian took a moment to observe her naked figure in the darkness. He had to focus his eyes to be able to capture the beauty.

Susan wrapped her arms around his neck and loosened his collar with her quivering fingers. Caspian's tried to steady his breathing, but the feel of Susan's hands on his bare chest was maddening. He gently pushed Susan onto her back, and she bit her lip in anticipation. Caspian gazed at her before lying down beside her. He propped himself up on one elbow and caressed her face. He ran his fingers along her body; making her nipples stand erect and her body shake. Caspian smirked and slowly massaged her breast with his hand. While making the smooth motions, Susan moaned deeply.

"Shh." Caspian whispered in her ear.

Susan blushed. "Sorry." He bit her lip before embracing her in another kiss. He removed his hand from her breast. But Susan grabbed it and placed his fingers into her mouth--she sucked on them for a moment. This action aroused Caspian—he retrieved back his hand and slid it lower until it reached her pelvis. Susan arched her back when Caspian slid a finger inside her. Her head swung back and she hesitated before letting out a very quiet moan.

Caspian worked his intelligent hand and watched Susan try to contain her stimulation. He continued to torture her, when he slid another finger into her warmth. Susan became lost in her own personal oblivion.

"More…" was all she said.

"More?" Caspian snickered.

"Yes…" She gasped and struggled to pull him on top of her. Caspian steadied himself, he did not want to crush her. He covered her mouth with his hand, so she couldn't scream and wake anyone. Finally, he was positioned between her legs. Susan's eyes grew wider when she felt the tip at her entrance. It was so foreign to her and yet she wanted it more than anything.

Susan nodded and Caspian obeyed—he groaned fervently as he pushed in. Susan flinched in pain and dug her nails into his back, exacting a low grunt from Caspian. He then pushed with all of his weight until he was fully inside of her. Tears streamed silently down her face. Caspian felt the barrier break and he was aware of the bleeding. He let go of her mouth and kissed her lips and whispered that he was sorry. Susan just nodded and urged him to keep going.

Caspian pumped into her, _very_ slowly—almost too slow. Susan's eyes became unfocused as she tried to center on the pleasure instead of the pain. Caspian unable to look at her pained face rested his head on her shoulder and he moved in and out of her.

Susan moved her hips rhythmically to meet his thrusts. Caspian soon became impatient and quickened his pace. Susan was enjoying the closeness with Caspian, but found herself unable to find release. Being a virgin is never easy for a female and Susan now realized how true that was. Susan stopped moving her hips with his; she let out a distraught sigh. Susan was mortified that she was unable to perform her act of love with Caspian. Even though the pain was almost gone—she just couldn't get into the right rhythm. This embarrassed Susan, the thought of dulling in comparison to other girls made her ill.

Caspian became aware of her awkwardness and he pulled out. Susan began to cry, making Caspian cringe with disappointment.

"I'm sorry!" She wept. "I ruined every thing!"

Caspian held her close and rubbed calming circles on her back.

"It's my fault." He said finally. "I shouldn't—maybe I…"

Susan's head shot up, her eyes wide with humiliation as they connected with Caspian's equally horrified eyes. "No! You were great…_I_ just couldn't do it."

"We can always try again…" He sounded hopeful. He put the palm of his hand on her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away stray tears.

"B—but…aren't you dissatisfied?"

Caspian's lowered his gaze from Susan and she automatically thought the worst. "You are." She nodded her head in agreement.

"Frankly, Susan…I thought I was doing a horrible job…you handled it like a professional." Caspian smiled warmly and kissed her lips. "It's our first time—it's going to be a little uncomfortable. I think we just need to try again."

"Okay." Susan was starting to feel more confident by the second. She placed a shaky hand on his heaving chest and pushed him onto his back. Caspian groaned distinctively when Susan adjusted herself so that she was straddled on top of him. Caspian loved her ingenuity—he felt himself rising again and Susan noticed as well. She looked at him with reverence for a moment, before looking down to concentrate on her position. Her hair curtained around her face, making it impossible for Caspian to look at her. She placed two hands on his chest and let him plunge inside her again. Caspian threw his head back repeatedly—his lips parted as the sensation spread throughout his quaking body. He arched his back as she began to thrust against him—he kept himself anchored by holding on tightly to her commanding hips. They continued this motion for several moments. Susan very carefully trying not to go too deep, but Caspian wanted to feel the entirety of her warmth. He abruptly grabbed Susan and gently placed her on her back—he didn't miss a beat until he thrust fully into her from on top. Susan moaned deeply and gasped his name repetitively. Caspian began to feel the pressure building up from inside him. The feeling made him quicken his pace, so the release would come swiftly. Susan was more than willing to oblige. She wrapped her legs around his him, drawing him further inward if that was even possible. It all seemed surreal to them anyway.

Caspian felt Susan's muscles tighten noticeably around him. Caspian just needed one more thrust and he was done. Caspian's body ached with pleasure as he spilled himself inside her. Susan cried out avidly yet timid as she experienced her first orgasm. Her hips bucked against Caspian as she was being released. Caspian collapsed onto her chest—his breathing wild and his voice hoarse. He didn't want to leave her body yet, so he remained inside her until the intense feeling of release was gone.

Susan sighed as she ran her fingers through Caspian's damp hair. "Much…much better." She said short of breath. Caspian just nodded in agreement, restlessness taking over his worn out body. He pulled out before long and Susan moaned with unhappiness. She felt empty without him. Caspian lay on his back and gestured for Susan to lie down next to him. She did and he put his arm around her and pulled a blanket around to cover their naked bodies.

"So…" Caspian spoke after the long silence. "Did I prove myself worthy of you?"

Susan sighed. "Just…shut up." She kissed his jaw line up to his ear where she tugged at the sensitive lob with her teeth. "…And yes." She whispered.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, both fully content.


	5. Close and Close calls

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Susan woke in an untimely fashion—it was morning. The events from the night before were tiring, both physically and emotionally. She lay buried in Caspian's firm arms. His skin was sultry and he had a slight musky scent, which made Susan pleased. She had no intention of leaving his warm, inviting grasp. But, the thought of anyone finding her in a very incriminating position—horrified her deeply. As she tried to escape, Caspian wove his arms around her, tightening his grasp. Susan was certain that she heard a faint chuckle from Caspian.

"Caspian…" She whispered—almost too quiet that it was barely audible. She wiggled her way around so that she was facing him. He kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks and finally her awaiting plump lips. She responded back with as much enthusiasm as she could muster—she was rather worn out. "I must go." She cried as she tried to pull away from his distracting kisses. Caspian ignored her inquiry and continued his fun. He gently began to massage her breasts as he did before. Susan whimpered, for they were slightly tender. Caspian stopped and instead placed his hands on her buttocks. Extracting a small gasp from Susan, then responded by pushing her body right up against his. Caspian delighted in the closeness—of his bare skin connecting with Susan's again. Caspian kissed her neck and slowly began to suck on the sensitive spot on her shoulder—eventually leaving a bruise.

"We're going to get caught…" Susan hissed playfully in his ear. She was only a little frightened of the thought now. Caspian's luscious lips laving her skin was enough to distract her.

Caspian was obviously still in the illusion of their love making from the night before. He pulled Susan's chin up with his hand and looked at her. He carefully tried to connect his thoughts through eye contact, instead of actually initiating it vocally. Susan—although precautious…didn't want to give up another chance to be close with Caspian.

"Caspian…maybe we shouldn't." Said she.

Caspian merely purred her name. "Susan…" he pleaded with her, "We can be very quiet…can we not?" His voice was irresistible and smooth. Susan bit her lip in frustration and desire over Caspian. He made the situation even harder, when he began to run his fingers along the side of her body. Susan trembled at the touch and Caspian was quite aware of his power over her. "You may not want to—but I have needs to compel you…" He teased her.

Susan smiled faintly, and then nodded her head. Caspian almost giddy with excitement—began kissing her fervently. Susan ran her fingers through his beautiful black hair.

"Do you want to try something…different?" He asked nervously.

"What do you have in mind?" Susan answered.

Without warning, Caspian turned Susan on her stomach, so that her back was facing him. She furrowed her brow in confusion, and then suddenly realization flooded her senses. She felt his tip at her backside and she released a moan. Caspian leaned down so that his chest was flat against her back. He whispered in her ear, "Is this okay?" He asked warningly. Susan wasn't sure exactly—however, she nodded her head again. Just as Caspian was about to enter her—there were faint footsteps heard approaching Caspian's tent. They froze.

Caspian quickly moved himself away from Susan's body and they both rapidly began to clothe each other.

"Caspian…we're packing up and we need your hel—p" Peter was mortified with what he saw. Caspian was in a stand position with Susan kneeling in front of him, both barely dressed. The colour red flooded Peter's face.

"What is this?" He asked in utter astonishment.

"Peter it's not what it looks like…honestly…" It was no use explaining—it _was_ exactly what it looked like.

Peter's anger lingered on Susan for a moment before transferring it to Caspian. Peter grabbed the young prince and threw him out of the tent and onto the moist morning grass.

"Peter!" Susan yelped. Her screams proved useless when Peter punched Caspian in the jaw. The sound of flesh hitting flesh made Susan cringe in degradation. Edmund and Lucy emerged from their tents, at the sound of the ruckus.

Caspian didn't fight Peter back; this made Peter even angrier.

"At least have the decency to fight me back! You little coward!"

Edmund quickly ran between the two.

"Stop it!" He cried, "What's all this about?" Both hands were at their chests. Lucy walked over to Susan and put her arm around her waist for support.

"Ask him!" Peter pointed his finger at Caspian. The crowd turned to look at him. He said nothing. Susan was weeping into her hands—while Lucy tried to console her.

"Oh Peter! Leave him alone! This was as much my idea as it was his. Do leave him alone!"

Edmund was still baffled, "What happened?"

Silence. No one was brave enough to explain. Peter's anger radiating through him, his hands clenched tight together and his eyes always on Caspian. Caspian looked shamefully at his feet. The air was still, the birds remained silent and all eyes were fixated on the two royalties. Susan broke the long, drawn out silence and made her way between Peter and Caspian. She bravely grasped Caspian's hand and turned to look at her siblings.

Susan cleared her throat. "Caspian and I…well we are engaged to be…married! He proposed to me this morning, that is why we were found together." Caspian's eyes widened with shock. Peter snarled while Edmund and Lucy clapped their hands with excitement.

"Oh this is a shock! I didn't even know you two were together!" Lucy rejoiced! "Oh I am ever so happy for the both of you!"

Edmund went straight up to Caspian and grabbed his hand. He firmly shook it. "Congratulations, mate!" Caspian still had a look of bewilderment plastered across his beautiful face. Peter was seething.

"I don't believe it." Peter said finally. "A real man would have asked permission first!" He protested.

"Who would he had asked Peter?" Lucy asked.

"Me! I'm the oldest!"

"You're not my father!" said Susan. Peter in his anger stepped up to Susan and struck her across the face. Leaving a red mark as big as his hand.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Caspian defensively. "Apologize to Susan!" He demanded, while holding Susan close to his chest. Tears were steaming down her face and a foul bruise was forming on her cheek.

"Why? She is behaving like a…whore." Peter spat out the last word. The crowd drew back and gawked at them.

"Now, now Peter." Edmund tried to calm him down, "I think you should apologize to Susan." Edmund continued, "I think you should congratulate the two of them, say your sorry and move on." He talked to Peter as if he were a child. Peter shoved Edmund aside and stocked off towards to forest, paying no mind to the steady flow of his own tears.

Caspian frowned warily at Susan and she gave him an apologetic look.

"Excuse us a moment." Caspian muttered to the others as he grabbed her and took her away from the crowd.

"Susan what have you done!" He hissed.

Susan began to cry, again. "I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to say!"

"Anything would have been better, than we're engaged!"  
"So telling them that you fucked their sister before marriage would have been better?"

Caspian was taken aback by her sudden profanity; it was quite indecent of her.

Susan spoke again, "Caspian…" she paused. "You can call it off—I wont be upset. It was just a ploy to get us out of trouble. I know you don't want to marry me. It was just…just…desire! That's all. There was no love…" She gulped. Both of them knew her words were poisonous lies.

Caspian couldn't hide the look of sheer heartbreak as she said that—his face lowered and his brows furrowed.

"Well…I don't feel that way. But I understand if you do."

Caspian surprised Susan when he began to laugh. He grabbed her head and kissed her lips, unexpectedly.

She drew back and looked at him curiously. "Does this mean you want to stay engaged?"

He smiled and said nothing.


End file.
